User talk:Montonius
Archived Discussions *'Archive 1, 2010-2017' Canon Conflict Black Templars Hey Montonius, something I just now seem to notice: I saw you recently talking about canon conflict sections. I think the Black Templars need one, because they both seem to hate every psyker and tolerate Navigators and Astropaths as nessecary evil and on the other to revere psykers as gifts from the Emperor but don't have some themselves. --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 06:16, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Typo/discrepancy Hello Montonius, I seem to have discovered another discrepancy within the Wiki regarding the Forge World of "Anvillus" or "Anvilus". From what I could gleem it appears that all Horus Heresy (Forge World Series) since Volume 3 have consistantly written Anvilus with only one L (Storm Eagle, Deredeo Pattern Dreadnought, Typhon Heavy Siege Tank and others), whereas on the main page of known Forge Worlds and most importantly he Map of the Ultima Segmentum it is clearly written "ANVILLUS". I could not verify how it is spelled in the Mechanicum Codex, but Lexicanum uses the spelling with one L, which I also encountered pg.36 1st column, 2nd paragraph HHVI:Retribution for my article about the Disciples of the Flames (which I will partly recycle for the article on the Ebon Drake) So, which spelling should be considered canon? I hope this messages sees you well (on the slim chance you might be from Texas) Silberstich (talk) 10:45, August 31, 2017 (UTC) I found another one on page 36 concerning the correct spelling of Warden "ARKAD" or "ARKHAD", HHVI and Lexicanum use the spelling with an H, our wiki the spelling without. Silberstich (talk) 13:10, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Black Templars / Psykers Hey Montonius, these are the textparts I could find concerning psykers: The Black Templars deviate from Codex-compliant Chapters, including the Imperial Fists, in one primary way. The Chapter's zealous hatred for mutants and inherent distrust of the Warp and anything related to it means that the Chapter possesses no Librarians. The Grey Knights, known for their incorruptibility and closeness to the Emperor, represent the only Imperial psykers that the Black Templars will take as allies. The Black Templar's extreme revulsion to fighting alongside any individuals tainted by the Empyrean would normally prevent them from being allied with anyone with such abilities. The Grey Knights are the exception as the Black Templars consider it an honour to fight alongside Astartes whose membership was originally chosen by the Emperor, who bear a portion of his direct genetic inheritance and have never once been corrupted by Chaos. This attitude can prove to be challenging for those Black Templars who are chosen to serve in the Deathwatch and must learn to fight alongside the Librarians of other Chapters as part of a Kill-team. Parts of the Emperor's Champion vows, but I don't think these need to be replaced: *''Abhor the Witch, Destroy the Witch'' - The Black Templars' hatred of the mutant and the Warp drives them into a rage in battle. Should their enemies' ranks include a psyker, they will rush to vanquish him with renewed effort. Their hatred enhances their will, making them highly resistant to psychic abilities. The Black Templars' zealous hatred of mutants and the Warp prevents them from recruiting any man who bears genetic impurities, including the mutation that allows an individual to wield psychic abilities. This is why the Black Templars' order of battle contains no Librarians. For this reason, only the most self-disciplined and open-minded of Black Templars are seconded to the Deathwatch; the strain on their minds to tolerate the myriad different expressions of a thousand divergent Chapter cults embodied by the new Battle-Brothers of the Long Watch will be enormous, and to be forced to live and fight alongside psykers, either the other Chapter's detached Librarians or the Ordo Xenos' psychically-gifted Inquisitors, will test the seconded Black Templar's faith and tolerance to their very limits. Due to the fact that the Black Templars have such a hate and distrust for the Warp and anything within it or derived from it, Black Templars will not allow Librarians or any beings with psychic powers to fight amongst their ranks or in an alliance with them, except for the Grey Knights. Every Black Templar has a deep prejudice against any type of psyker, which can lead to trouble between the Chapter and those Imperial Adepta that often use Sanctioned Psykers, such as the Inquisition or even certain regiments of the Imperial Guard. The Black Templars have been known to mercilessly wipe out entire planetary populations to expunge the sin of heresy, while the mere presence of a witch on the battlefield drives them into a zealous fury against which few enemies have any hope of standing. The Black Templars' professed loathing of the witch even extends to those psykers in the employ of the Imperium. Although the Chapter must utilise Astropaths, Navigators, and others with such Warp-spawned talents, the Black Templars are loath to do so, and eschew the use of Librarians in their ranks. When serving alongside the Battle-Brothers of other Space Marine Chapters, many Black Templars prepare themselves through long fasts and week-long vigils in order to tolerate the presence of Space Marine Librarians. For those who serve a Long Vigil in the Deathwatch, fighting alongside a brother Space Marine who wields psychic power is a particular hardship, a trial they must undergo in order to serve the Emperor more fully and to strike down the hated alien. For this reason, great care is undertaken when selecting a Black Templar for secondment to the Deathwatch, for only a brother able to contain his deep-seated intolerance against psykers will be able to fight to his full capacity. Despite this, even these individuals are likely to pass every hour not spent fighting in deep contemplation and prayer, often cloistering themselves away from their fellow Deathwatch Brothers in a personal shrine to the Emperor, Rogal Dorn, and Sigismund. Outsiders mistakenly interpret the lack of Librarians within the ranks of the Black Templars Chapter, and the fury with which its Battle-Brothers slay Chaos Sorcerers, as an intolerance for all psykers. This could hardly be further from the truth, for the Black Templars hold special reverence for Astropaths, seeing them as holy disciples who have actually communed with the God-Emperor. Navigators are similarly honoured, for their psychic blessing allows them to see the divine light of the Astronomican and guide the Black Templars through the Warp to deliver righteous retribution against the Emperor's enemies. Instead, the Black Templars' abhorrence is reserved for deviant alien witches and rogue psykers who embrace the blasphemous Dark Gods in their quest for power. These individuals threaten to drag entire worlds from the Emperor's light and into damnation, for they are conduits through which unholy daemons can cross into the mortal realm. So it is that the Black Templars strengthen their souls with the purity of their faith when facing rogue psykers, as they strive to end with a single sword-stroke the potential of a daemonic assault that could otherwise plunge the Emperor's realm into decades of bloodshed and madness. Such duties of record-keeping would normally fall to a Chapter's Librarians, but the Black Templars Chapter boasts not a single psychic Space Marine amongst their ranks. It is uncertain how, or when, the Black Templars ceased to field Librarians, for with their disappearance, much of the Chapter's history was also lost. Outsiders suggest that, as the Chapter came to worship the Emperor as a God unlike most of their fellow members of the Adeptus Astartes, they took his decree at the Council of Nikaea to disband their Librarius divisions as holy law. Others whisper that the Black Templars' gene-seed has somehow deteriorated, or that their Librarians were slain during a great war in the Chapter's history. Some scholars point to the Black Templars' final battle to end the Catelexis Heresy in the 34th Millennium, and the apocalyptic psychic death-scream that tore through the Warp after the slaying of the Cacodominus, as another possible explanation. Whatever the truth, the Black Templars have come to accept the loss of their Librarians as part of the Emperor's divine plan. If the Emperor decides to once again bless the Black Templars with Librarians, they will embrace it, but until that day, they will wage battle without these powerful warriors at their side. --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 10:40, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Knight Weapons I've finished the pages for the Knight weapons and even updated the wargear sections on the Knight pages themselves. The only things left to do are wargear that are not really explained or fleshed out in the books. I don't know how to turn these into pages because most only have a single line of rules for them. The Ionic Flare Shield just seems to be a little better than the standard Ion Shield, Occular Augmetics gives the Knight night vision, Empyreal Preysight I guess lets them see infantry in cover, and Marco-extinction Targeting Protocols makes the weapon count as twin-linked for bigger targets. What do you think should be done with these? Vforvendetta1 (talk) 02:12, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! Anyways, some of these really make no sense to me, like Occular Augmetics, it gives the Knight equipped with it 'Night Vision special rule'. I mean seriously, a 25ft tall walking warmachine can't see in the dark? It's less equipped than our forces from the as far back as the '40s. Also, I'll get on the Knight's smaller weapons tomorrow. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 02:25, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Occular Augmetics Honestly I can't think of anything more to do with it than to add a line next to Occular Augmetics in the wargear section and saying it allows the Knight to see in the dark. I'm not making a whole page dedicated to a single sentence and no pictures. Occular Augmetics - An upgrade to the Knight's Occular sensors enabling a far greater degree of visual input during low-light conditions, such as night fighting. Like that? Vforvendetta1 (talk) 15:16, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Multi-faction Wargear Headache So I made me a Sandbox and I added three examples of a Wargear Section for a unit that is available to more than one faction, in this case the Rapier Carrier. I made one with a lot of detail where the factions are separate, one with a basic amount of detail and the factions are separate, and a third where there is a basic amount of detail but the factions are combined. Which do you prefer? Also, I have completely finished all of the weapons and wargear for the Knight pages, the only red-links left on the Knight pages are for pages outside of my expertise, except for the Atomantic Reactor link on the Questoris Knight Magaera page, whcih I'll look into tomorrow. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 14:58, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi again :) Sly marbo is feratured quite heavily in the "Straken" novel, I was wondering if i could be allowed to edit the page at some point to add his exploits into it? If you don't want any more edits done i can understand. cheers.Hyberius (talk) 11:43, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Marius Hax Hi, I'm editing the image of the Blanche character out of the Marius Hax page. Why did you revert it? It's very obviously not Hax. It's 80's era art on the page of a character created in 2007. MaulMachine (talk) 18:49, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Marbo White Dwarf Hi :) it's page 16. Sons of the Hydra Hello Montonius. I don't have the hardback copy, and the chapters were named rather than numbered. Sorry about that. Zixes (talk) 19:04, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Rambo III SO, eh..... i've just found Sly Marbo's original WD article, and it has a bunch of extra lore about some of his earlier exploits. Could you re-open the page so I can add it in? lolHyberius (talk) 23:09, December 30, 2017 (UTC)